Juntao's men
Juntao's men are the triads and the tertiary antagonists in Rush Hour, who smuggled priceless pieces of Chinese culture out of the country and also assisted Juntao kidnapping Soo-Yung. They are all portrayed by Jackie Chan's stunt team. Rush Hour Juntao's men first appeared at the beginning of the first film, where they are at shipping bar wharf near Hong Kong Harbor, smuggling valuable artifacts. The first henchman to appear is Sang. Hong Kong Police Force Detective Inspector Lee, who is leading a raid in an attempt to find and arrest Juntao, confronts him and another henchman. At gunpoint, he demands to know where Juntao is, but Sang replied that Juntao is everywhere. He challenges Lee to a fight but Lee ordered him to surrender. He then challenges him to shoot him with Lee hesitating. Again, he dares Lee to shoot him, and quickly pushes his henchman towards Lee and escapes. As Lee chases after the escaping Sang, one of them tries to shoot him, and when they had heard the police coming to arrest them, they all stop attacking Lee. Later while Soo-Yung was on her way to school, Sang (disguised as a police officer) stops the car in an attempt to kidnap Soo-Yung. However, Soo-Yung managed to escape, and was she quickly stopped by one of Juntao's men and is shoved into a van. Later, the gang's hideout was revealed to be the Foo Chow restaurant in Chinatown. L.A.P.D. Detective James Carter, Lee's partner and ally, enters the restaurant posing as a lawyer and pretends to look for Juntao, ordering the waitress to tell Juntao to come see him. Upstairs, the waitress walks up to Sang, telling him that someone was looking for a man named Juntao. Sang sees Carter on the security camera and orders his henchmen to bring him to them. Juntao tells him to hold it and with a scowl on his face, he sees Lee on the security monitor, sitting at a table. He orders them to get Soo-Yung out of the building and tells Sang to make sure that Lee and Carter don't leave the restaurant alive. Carter is brought up to meet with Sang and his men. Suddenly, he sees Griffin on the security monitor outside the restaurant, but does not yet know that he's Juntao. Sang closes the monitor and he and his men menacingly stare down Carter. When asked why there are so quiet, he is pushed forward and a man kicks him. Carter tells the guy that it was childish, pretending to claim that he's looking for Juntao, but Sang pulls his gun on him. Carter says if he's going to kill him, put the gun down and fight him like a man. Before Carter could fight him, another man kick's him in the chin. Carter asks "Which one of ya'll kick me?" The henchman in front of him repiles "me". Carter briefly fights the men before he is kicked over a couch by the same man. While the henchman are checking him Sang aproaches Carter and sees the FBI badge on his belt buckle revealing to him that Carter was the man he was on the phone with earlier. He then throws him a hankerchief and tells him to wipe himself off because he's bleeding (from his nose). Sang leaves, and he does the cut throat gesture, as if he's ordering them to kill Carter. Lee arrives and enters the room disguised as a waiter and he rescues Carter by fighting off the men before they are able to escape. Two of Juntao's men chase them out the backway of the resturaunt and through the kitchen, but when one of them shot at Lee and Carter, he blows up the gas line of the grill, instead forcing them to flee before the entire resturaunt explodes. At the Los Angeles Convention Center, where the ransom is being delivered in the upstairs control room, they all appeared at the event, disguised as waiters. While Consul Han was making his speech about China's heritage, he stops when he says that the artifacts can be passed on to the children, feeling distraught over the disappearance of his own daughter. Griffin decides to take over from where Han left off. Carter suddenly recognizes Griffin as the man he saw on the security monitor at the restaurant and creates a scene where he warns the spectators about a threat of a bomb in the building and tells them to evacuate. In the confusion, Lee sees Sang handing Griffin a detonator identical to the one he and Carter had previously recovered, deducing that Griffin and Juntao are one and the same. He goes to confront him, but Juntao threatens to detonate a bomb vest attached to Soo Yung if the delivery is interrupted. He also reveals that the priceless pieces that are apart of the exhibition were once part of his collection and he intends to get them back. During the stand-off, Carter manages to sneak out and locate Soo Yung. He proceeds to take the vest off her, but Soo Yung tells him that she heard them say that the vest will go off if anyone tries to take it off incorrectly. Carter then drives the van into the building and brings the bomb vest within range to kill Griffin and his men inside the exhibition. He challenges Griffin to push the detonator, but Griffin hesitates to do so. As Carter continues to demand that he push the button, Griffin decides he had enough and orders Sang to deal with Carter. Sang shoots at Carter, starting a gunfight between the FBI and Juntao's thugs. During the fight, Lee and Johnson climb into the back of the van and Johnson manages to defuse the bomb and rescue Soo-Yung, but tells Lee that the vest still can be set off with the remote. Lee then takes the vest and pursues Griffin. Meanwhile, Griffin goes up to the upstairs control room and shoots the agents up there, including Russ. He then takes the briefcase with the money and leaves. Sang is then killed while in a standoff with Carter. Juntao attempts to escape to the roof, but Lee pursues him up several sets of maintenance ladders. Juntao is later killed when he falls to his death from the ceiling, landing in a water fountain, where he dies of incineration after the bomb goes off inside the fountain. Trivia * After Juntao's death, some of them were arrested or were killed. *Some of the actors who played Juntao's men also appeared in Rush Hour 2, as Ricky Tan's men. * Juntao's men are mostly Hong Kong actors. Category:Rush Hour Characters Category:Character Category:Villains